parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witch (Snow White)
The Witch is a scary old hag and a disguised form of the Evil Queen in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Voices: *Lucille La Verne She played The Old Beggar Woman in Beauty and the Mufasa and Beauty and the Bear She is a peddler She played Claw in Bluttercup the Powerpuff Girl (Kimba the White Lion) She's a Angry one eyed Lion. She played Ursula in The Little Mer-Lily and The Little Snow Princess She is a sea witch She played Madam Mim in The Sword in the Stone (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She is a witch She played Lady Tremaine in Mindyrella She is a stepmother She played The Queen of Hearts in Penny in Wonderland (Luke Yannuzzi Style) and Lindsay in Wonderland She is a queen She played Shenzi in The Adult King She is a hyena She played Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty (DisneyLovefan Style) She is an evil fairy She played the Grand Councilwoman in D.W. and Lucifer She played Cruella De Vil in 101 Fishes Portrayals: *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals she is played by Lady Tremaine. *In Selena White and the Seven Toons and Ariel White and the Seven Characters she is played by Mother Gothel. *In Anna White and the Seven Characters she is played by The Queen of Hearts. *In Sailor Moon White and the Seven Heroes she is played by Emerald. *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals and Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane Style) she is played by Rhonda the Walrus. *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals and Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs she is played by Madam Mim. *In Kim White and the Seven Dogs and Padme White and the Seven Bears she is played by Herself. *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts she is played by Mother Mae-Eye. *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks she is played by Mommy Fortuna. *In Ariel White and the Seven Men and Ariel White and the Seven Animals (CoolZDane Style) she is played by Gravitina. *In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons and Sophie White and the Seven Children she is played by Ursula. *In Alexis White and the Seven Toons she is played by Madame Gasket. *In Kiki White and the Seven Animals she is played by Mrs. Tweedy. *In Jessie White and the Seven Muppets she is played by Madame Medusa. *In Kiara White and the Seven Animals and Lily White and the Seven Men she is played by Shenzi. *In Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends she is played by Aunt Pristine Figg. *In Fern White and the Seven Humonguses she is played by Yzma. *In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales and Alice White and the Seven Robots she is played by Heather. *In Giselle White and the Seven Animals she is played by The Wicked Witch of the West. *In D.W. White and the Seven Insects she is played by Aunt Sarah. *In Honey White and the Seven Mice she is played by Maleficent. *In Mindy White and The Seven Animals she is played by Darla Dimple. *In Isabella White and the Seven Birds she is played by Joanna the Goanna. *In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals she is played by Sour Kangaroo. *In Megara White and The Seven Animals she is played by Mahra. *In Linda White and the Seven Men she is played by Cruella De Vil. *In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles she is played by Scarlet Overkill. *In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men she is played by Zelda. *In Elsa White and the Seven Boys she is played by Stacy Hirano. *In Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals she is played by Marina Del Rey. *In Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears and Nellie White and the Seven Childrens she is played by Stretch. *In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends she is played by Muriel. *In Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals she is played by Captain Chantel DuBois. *In Runo White and the Seven Creatures she is played by Queen Nehelenia. *In Audrey White and the Seven Characters she will be played by Grandmama Addams Gallery The Witch in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|The Witch in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs The Queen as Witch.jpg Hag.png Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8128.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8157.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8165.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8319.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8331.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8671.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8770.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8802.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8807.jpg Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-13483.jpg Category:Witches Category:Snow White Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Old Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Ugly Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Laughters Category:Monsters Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar